Xophtré the Psychopath
(zäv-tray) is an interdimensional virus composed entirely of a sentient sludge-like substance which can manipulate itself into any form, who is currently trying his hand at universal domination. ''Appearance Xophtré generally takes the appearance of a six foot tall, Caucasian human male in his mid-late teens. He has a mop of medium-long, brown hair with the front swept to the left, covering the adjacent eye. His left eye has a rounded pupil, brown iris, and white sclera, while his exposed right eye has a slit pupil, glowing red iris, and dark-gray sclera, and brown eyebrows above both (though his right eyebrow is noticeably more "wild" than his left). Below his right eye is a small, dark-gray patch shaped similarly to a "y", positioned just next to his medium, semi-pointed nose. His mouth is usually filled with sharp, pointed teeth, which he will proudly display in an exaggerated smile. He appears to wear a black hoodie, blue jeans with black trim and pockets, and black shoes with white soles and red laces. ''(While his "clothes" are in actuality made of the same sludge he is.) His right arm is a thick, dark-gray mass with long, sharp fingers and a large base at the shoulder, which runs partway up and around his neck. ''Personalities ''Xophtré Xophtré himself is surprisingly calm, collected, and somewhat elegant, with great mannerisms and a high level of respect for others when in a good mood. When not in a good mood, however, he becomes very brash, arrogant, and disrespectful; often mocking others and boasting about how powerful he is. But he's overall a good person, even if he thinks he's superior to all other beings, especially other psychopaths. ''Insanity'' The manifestation of Xophtré's own insanity and the psychopath's other half, Insanity takes the negative qualities of Xoph's personality and multiplies them. He's an evil-to-the-core murderer with an unquenchable thirst for bloodshed and destruction. He enjoys playing mind-games and taunting his victims, much like his other half, but will more quickly for the kill as to not "Waste time" as he puts it. Regardless of who’s in control, Xophtré is a murderous psychopath with an unbeatable god-complex and zero tolerance for others like him, mentally or otherwise. ''History ''((To be added... eventually...)) ''Relationships Relationships Xophtré has with other characters. ''Good * ''Neutral'' * ''Bad'' * ''Appearances ''Canon *Psychopath ''Noncanon'' * ''Roleplays'' * ''Powers *'Code Manipulation'''- *'Fourth-Wall Awareness'- Whether another facet of his insanity or not, Xophtré is completely self-aware. He often addresses the audience or comments on things he shouldn't have any knowledge of, and enjoys confusing those around him with this behavior. *'Fourth-Wall Manipulation'- Through sheer willpower alone, Xophtré can directly influence or even control aspects of most forms of media, depending on what form he's currently in. Examples include: breaking through panels in a comic, or pausing/playing a video he's in. *'Out-Of-Frame Teleportation'- Works best in a visual format. As the name suggests, when not visible in-frame, Xoph can freely teleport wherever he wants- generally behind someone. It can work in a text format, but not as well. *'Temporal Disconnection'- Due to the number of different dimensions he's traveled through and the amount of times he's traveled between them, Xophtré is no longer affected by the flow of time. Thus, he is immune to changes in the flow of time, and will continue to move at normal speed even if time has been slowed down, sped up, or even reversed! Abilities * Sludge Body- * Enhanced Senses- ''Skills Replace this text with some info about the character's skills, if they have any. Skills are generally something that the character has learned to do. A skill can be learned by any character that puts their mind to it. You may list them, but be descriptive with the list items. Weaknesses While extremely resilient and near impossible to kill, Xophtré does have his weaknesses. *When exposed to extreme heat/cold, his body will partially melt/freeze, respectfully. *His body is highly conductive, making him very susceptible to electricity. *His god-complex can lead to him severely overestimating himself and underestimating his opponents. *He is unable to control pure-text media. Gallery ''Feel free to add to this gallery! Xoph Article.JPG|Xoph's old infobox image Trivia *Xophtré pretty much is his creator. *Insanity speaks in a different voice from Xoph, therefore his text is displayed differently. **In most instances his text will be red. However, if that isn't an option, then his text will be bold. **Or, if text bubbles are an option, his will be sharp and jagged. *There is no need for Xophtré to blink or breath, he only does out of sheer habit. *It is entirely possible that Xoph simply has a severe case of schizophrenia- or is in a coma- and his adventures are nothing more than his mind recreating the stories he's read and written. **Whether this is true or not is for you to decide. Category:"Psychopath" Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Artists Category:Characters Aware of the Fourth Wall Category:Characters Who Can Fly Category:Characters Who Can Teleport Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Characters With Dark Pasts Category:Characters With Enhanced Reflexes Category:Characters With Night Vision Category:Characters With Super-Strength Category:Characters Category:Dimension Jumper Category:Genderless Category:Humanoids Category:Immortal Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Interdimensionals Category:Killers Category:Multiple personalities Category:Murderers Category:Personas Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Shape-shifters Category:Soulgazers Category:Soulless Category:Viruses Category:Writers